


Game Night

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal toys, Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Party Games, Peter Parker is 18, Shenanigans, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avengers game night is always exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was game night, everyone's favorite. There wasn't a schedule for game night, it was the night before everyone had a free day. That allowed for bad hangovers and the person (or people) in your bed to stay as long as they want without it interfering with missions.

"Miss (Y/N), dinner is ready.", FRIDAY announced.

"Thanks, tell Tony I'll be right there." You left your quarters walked down to the living room where everyone was sitting on the floor around the food. You sat down on the only open floor cushion next to Steve and shot him a bright smile. You looked around and noticed there was a lot more people in the room. Loki was here for the week from Asgard, Peter Parker and Rhodey sat across from you. Then there were the usuals: Thor, Clint, Sam, Bruce, Natasha, Tony, Vision, Wanda, Maria and Bucky.

"Hey (Y/N), grab a bowl", Bruce said, gesturing towards the pot of chili in the middle of the circle. Everyone ate and laughed until we were all stuffed. Throughout dinner, Bucky kept looking at you from across the circle. You could feel the need radiating off of him. You could read minds but your promised the team that you'd never read theirs, but you could still sense emotions.

"Ok, now let's start the games.", Tony said, "but please, keep the conversation at least PG-13, Peter is still a child!", he joked.

"Pete, if you sit at the grownup's table, you have to deal with the grownup conversation.", Steve chuckled. Clint opened a bottle a of wine and started filling glasses. You were only 19, but since you are enhanced, it would take a lot of alcohol for it to effect you. Tony didn't let Peter have any wine, because he didn't want him going home to Aunt May smelling like the corner liquor store.

"Our first game is... Cards Against Humanity: Avengers Edition.", Vision announced. Your brother always gave you some random Avengers merchandise when ever you went home to visit. He gave you this games when you came home over the summer.

The black card said, "Something Pre- Serum Steve Rogers would say if he caught you in bed with his girlfriend."

"Ha! I have the best card.", Rhodey said. You all put your cards in and Natasha picked the winner.

"The winner is... 'Gay silence'", he said. Tony rose from his seat and accepted his card.

"No judgment Cap, just don't let me find you 'fondueing' with 'your best guy'", he teased. You continued playing for what felt like hours, and you kept your eye on Bucky, and he certainly kept his eye on you. You finished your game and started the classic game of 'Truth or Dare' that you played every week, that turned into 'Dare or Dare' by the end. The game of 'Dare or Dare' ended when everyone was passed out drunk, hooking up with someone else, or got kicked out of the game because you refused a dare and were given the title 'Pussy' by Bucky.

Sam put his empty beer bottle in the middle and spun it. The bottle landed on Bruce.

"Truth or Dare?", he asked

"Truth", Bruce replied. He never picked Dare unless he was really drunk.

"Where is the craziest place you've ever had sex?", he asked.

"Sam! The kid!", Tony shouted.

"Peter, have you had the 'birds and the bees' talk with Aunt May yet?", you asked.

"Yeah, I even spent the night at a girls place and we-", Peter started.

"You what?", Tony exclaimed.

"Relax Tony, and it was in the back of a weapons bunker in Russia.", Bruce answered. You shot Nat a knowing look. Bruce spun the bottle and it landed on Wanda. She chose truth, she's not much of a risk taker.

"Who do you think would make the best couple here?", Bruce asked.

"Well, if Peter was old enough, I'd say Peter and (Y/ N), but if it was right now it would have to be (Y/ N) and Steve."

"I'm trying to help you get somewhere with James. Make him jealous!", Wanda communicated to you telepathically

You got up and walked over to Peter and fluffed up his hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"In a few years, kid.", you said.

When you saw Bucky looking at you, you walked over to Steve and sat on his lap.

"Hi, Stevie.", you said sweetly.

"Hi, (Y/N)

"I left my blanket in the washing machine and I didn't dry it. I don't want to be cold tonight, will you sleep with me?", you teased. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stared into his deep blue eyes before sliding back to your seat. You saw that Bucky was jealous of Steve, he wanted you on his lap, he wanted to keep you warm at night. Wanda spun the bottle and it landed on Loki.

"Truth or Dare?", she asked.

"I don't have anything to lose, Dare.", he replied.

"Take your shirt off.", she said almost too quickly. Vision looked surprised.

"I think you're the only one here who I haven't seen shirtless.", she added.

"Even-", Thor started.

"Yes, even (Y/N) and Nat.", she smiled.

"Mortal women and their obsession with the male figure.", Loki scoffed.

"Not all mortal women.", Maria added quietly, earning a few chuckles and amused smiles.

Loki pulled at the bottom of his green sweatshirt and brought it over his head. His defined abs and clear, hairless chest caused you and Natasha to exchange looks.

"Damn Loki, are you sure you're adopted, you've got muscles like Thor", you started, "my bed had room for one more."

"Miss (Y/ N), do you flirt with everyone for the fun of it, or are you just desperate.", Loki spat back.

"I don't believe that you get much action from the 'mortal women'. You know where my room is. ", you bit your lip seductively before bursting out with laughter.

The game continued and people took off more clothes, told crazy stories and had fun. Wanda even got Loki down to his boxers and his socks. I always thought he was the kind if guy to go commando. Peter spun the bottle and it landed on Nat. He dared her to kiss you and of course she did, it wasn't like it was the first time. Peter said he wanted her to kiss you, but it was more like make out. Moans and soft caresses. You were trying to put on a show. Bucky was watching you intently as your lips met Natasha's.

"Sorry, I can give her things you can't. Besides, we have history.", you said to Bruce, and all three of you laughed. You pushed off Nat and sat back down. After a few more turns you took Nat into the kitchen.

"Bucky has been staring at me all night, he obviously wants me."

"дорогой (Darling), I can read James like a book-no, a post with big bold letters that say 'I'M HORNY AND I WANT (Y/N)'"

"I need help not sass."

"You should put some images in his head. Like of you touching yourself and him touching you. It'd be fun. If you tease him, eventually he'll break.", she replied. You liked that idea.

"Maybe Steve and Loki won't be the only ones in my bed tonight.", you winked. You returned to the circle to find the bottle pointing to your seat.

"About fuckin' time you two came back from you scissoring session over there.", Clint grumbled.

"(Y/N), I dare you to put on a sexy outfit and dance for us.", Steve said, clearly drunk.

"Steven Rogers, are you asking me to strip for you?"

"Just a taste of what I'll be getting later.", he winked.

They continued to play as you went upstairs to your room. Since it was Steve's Dare, you decided to put on your Captain America lingerie (hoping that no one asks why you own it), a blue garter belt, a silver body chain and matching sliver choker and you finished it off with ref lipstick. You walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"Damn, Steve's a lucky man.", Sam said. You came over to Steve and straddled him.

"You wanted a dance?", he nodded, "You're getting a show." You rolled your hips and rubbed his chest, letting him touch your ass. You could see Bucky's boner through his pants and smiled. You put the image of him striping you of your clothes and rubbing your nipples in his head. You walked over to Loki's mostly naked body and wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands around his neck.

"I like to flirt, and you seem to like it when I do.", you whispered in his ear, but you knew Bucky heard yoy. You ground yourself against his hardening cock and he let out a low groan. You got off of him and giggled at the wet spot in his boxers.

"Stevie did say that i had to dance for all of you...", you smiled.

You walked over to where Tony stood and lead him to the corner of the room. You kissed him until his back hit the wall. You reached around and unclasped your bra and let it drop. You sent Bucky the image of you trapped in the corner while he pounded his dick into you. You could feel Bucky become tense. Tony examined your breasts, and by his facial expressions, the others could tell he liked what he saw. You asked him to pick up your top and you put it back on. You leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"That's our little secret, got that Stark?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", he smirked and returned to his spot at the counter.

"Thank was a nice show (Y/N).", Peter giggled.

"Oh shit, I forgot you were here.", you turned red.

"Peter it's getting late, you should go to bed.", Wanda said.

"I'm eighteen, legally I'm allowed to be watching this. And (Y/N) is only a year older than me!", Peter exclaimed.

"Wrap it before you tap it, kid", Clint slurred out. Peter rolled his eyes.

You sat back down and everyone stared at you, wishing they could see what was under you spangled top. After a while everyone got a dare and you started to get bored. The bottle landed on you and Sam gave you a dare, and you knew by the look in his eyes, it wasn't going to be family friendly.

"Since your both almost naked anyways, why don't you and Loki go skinny dipping in the pool.", he pointed to the large pool through the sliding glass door. You stood up.

"You all are nasty pervs!", you laughed, pointing at all of them. "Are you up for it Loli?"

"Only if you promise never to call me 'Loli' again."

"Fine, would you prefer 'Daddy'?", you teased. You could hear Bucky's breath catch when you mentioned the name.

"Mortal women...", Loki shook his head.

You took Loki's hand and lead him through the door. You walked over to the side so most of you was blocked by the wall and slid off you skimpy clothes. You turned around and saw Loki standing naked in front of you. He was long, lean and deliciously pale from head to toe.

"Ready?", you asked.

"I guess.", he sighed. You faced the pool with your ass to the open door, feeling their eyes on you.

"Hey (Y/N), where you planning on some fun?", Tony called. You looked at him with a confused expression until you saw him eying your backside. Then you remembered the butt plug that you inserted earlier tonight.

"Oh fuck, sorry.", you said and you walked over to your clothes. You removed the toy and retuned to your spot next to Loki.

"An anal toy (Y/N)? I never expected you to be so adventurous.", Loki smirked, taking in your naked form.

Natasha started to count.

"3, 2, 1, Jump!" You jumped in the water, your left hand clutching Loki's ice cold right hand. When you came to the surface, you sent Bucky an image of him fucking you in the ass by the pool.

"For a mortal, you're quite beautiful.", Loki whispered.

"I'll take that as a compliment.", you rolled your eyes fondly.

"Steve, why don't you join us, give you a preview of what your getting tonight.", you giggled as he immediately stood up from his seat and stood behind the wall to strip.

"Buck, will you hold my bra and panties? I don't want to get them wet." You put the picture of you tied up, waiting for him on the bed of a lavish hotel in his head. You heard him groan at the thought of dominating you. Steve tossed him your clothes and jumped in. Both of the men teased and splashed you in the pool for a while before you started to get tired.

"Boys, I don't know about you but I'm ready to take this into the bedroom.", you announced. You stepped out of the pool dripping wet. You took the towel Sam had set out for you and handed it to Loki.

"Here, you look cold.", you teased. You went through the door, and Tony and Bucky's boners caught your eye.

"Keep it in your pants Stark. If you're really desperate, I'm sure Barnes will bend over for you if you ask.", you joke, earning a laugh from everybody except Bucky. 

Natasha winked at you before you said goodnight and walked up the stairs with the nude men trailing behind. You left Bucky with you undergarments and one last image of you, sucking on his erection as he pulled your hair.


	2. After Math

You lead Steve and Loki into your bedroom and dried yourself and them off.

"So boys, what are you in the mood for tonight?", you said. You turned around to see Loki standing in front of you and his member grazing your thigh.

"I want to pin you down, fuck you until you can't walk and have you beg for me to let you come.", he said coming closer.

"Sounds nice, but walking is an ability I need. What about you Steve?", you asked.

"Well, I want it to be sensual and tender. I always let my lady come first. Not that I think you're mine, I know this is a one night thing.", Steve explained, "When we're done I want to kiss and cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms."

This was going to be a challenge. You took both of their hands and brought them to your bed. You pushed them both back and started to suck on Loki. He moaned as you licked and grazed your teeth on his sensitive skin. Once he was wet enough, you motioned for him to enter you. Then you started on Steve, spending more time masking sure you were slow, and pleasuring him. You felt Loki slowly push into your entrance and you moaned on Steve's cock, sending a shudder though his whole body.

"Oh Fuck (Y/N), your so tight.", Loki groaned. You sucked on Steve and reached down and massaged his balls. It wasn't long until he came in you mouth. You swallowed every drop of his seed, and it wasn't long until Loki came inside you.

"Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry I didn't-", Steve started to apologize but was cut off by your lips against his.

"I loved it.", you smiled when you pulled away. Loki pulled out of you and sat next to Steve. You saw Loki look at Steve and try to compare lengths, Steve was bigger.

"Since you had that toy in you, I guess you're stretched for me?", Steve asked. You nodded and took out your bottle of lube from under the bed.

"Loki, lay down, I'll ride you and Steve gets my ass.", you commanded.

"I've never been with a dame who's so confident. It's so damn sexy.", Steve said and kissed your neck. You slipped out a moan when he continued to kiss your sweet spot. You mounted Loki and Steve slicked his cock and your entrance before slowly pushing himself in. Once you adjusted to both of them they started to rock their hips into you.

"Shit, so tight", you heard Steve groan behind you. You were going to make a joke about his language, but the tightness in you abdomen distracted you. You moaned loudly, screaming their names.

"Oh, please. I'm gonna come!", you moaned. Loki finished first and pulled out, followed by Steve. Steve pulled out and lapped up his hot seed that was running out of you, witch sent you over the edge. You cleaned yourselves off and laid on the bed.

"This was wonderful, but I have to be going.", Loki said before putting his clothes on and walking out. You laid in Steve's are, gazing into each other's eyes when you heard something. Through the wall you could hear someone jerking off.

"I guess Buck's having some fun too.", Steve smiled before you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
